Shattered Glass
by Flybaby014563
Summary: Read and Review. There's a lot of stuff that is not suttable for children under 13.
1. Shattered Glass: Chapter 1

Shattered Glass  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I can't take this anymore,thought Duo. Why is it that every time I do something right,Heero does something wrong? Oh god. I can't walk...much further...  
  
He touched his wound that was hurting him. It was a bullet wound in his right shoulder. The heat was hoter than ever,and Duo was trying to get to Quatre's house.  
  
"Oh god. Oh god. Can't walk...much further."  
  
"Duo?!"said a voice. "D-Duo?!"it was Quatre. He ran to the God of Death right before his knees touched the ground. "My god. What happened? Speak to me Duo!"  
  
"Bullet wound...right shoulder."  
  
Quatre opened Duo's vest and looked at the wound. Yep,it's a bullet wound,he thought. But I wondered who did this.  
  
"Duo,speak to me. Who did this?"  
  
"H-H-Heero..."  
  
Out of all people,Heero had to do this,he thought. But why the hell would he do this?  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I-I-I...dunno Quatre..."  
  
He's gotta get to a hospital. But I wonder where the nearest one his, he thought.  
  
"Quatre,what happened to Duo?!"it was Trowa.  
  
"It's a bullet wound Trowa. He said Heero did it. And it doesn't look like he can hold out much longer. We have to hurry and get him to a hospital."  
  
"How long would that take?"  
  
"Probably about 10 minutes. I don't think he can hold out much though."  
  
"I don't care. I'm getting him to a hospital now. C'mon. Help me with me and get him into the van. We can probably make it."  
  
"Ok,"he took Duo by the legs and helped Trowa hall him in the van. In about 30 seconds later they left the parking lot.  
  
"Why would Heero do such a thing?"asked Quatre.  
  
"Knowing the person he is. I'm not surprised he did this to Duo."  
  
"But they were just about to become friends."  
  
"Let me tell you something Quatre. Heero doesn't have friends."  
  
"I know. But what if Duo finally got through his head,and told him what friends really are?"  
  
"That would be a maricle. Heero's one tough person Quatre. I don't think Duo could get to his senses that quick. Knowing him..."  
  
Duo let out a painful groan. He had no idea where he was,and the bullet wound was starting to get worse.  
  
"Duo? Please speak to me Duo!"yelled Quatre.  
  
"Shhh...let him rest Quatre. He'll be ok."  
  
"I'm sorry Trowa. I'm just so worried about him. I don't want him to... well,you know."  
  
"Yes Little Angel. I know what you mean. But Duo's a strong person. He's going to be ok. Ahh,we're here."  
  
He sped into the parking lot and they picked Duo up,and ran into the hospital.  
  
"What the hell is taking them so long?"Quatre asked,pissed. Trowa looked at him,surprised that he ever heard Quatre say that in his whole life. He looked at Trowa. "Oh,I'm sorry. I just wish they would hurry up."  
  
"Quatre Rarababa Winner?"asked the nurse. He stood up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Duo would like to see you. His room is the second to the right."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He rushed into the room,only to see a much worse Duo Maxwell.  
  
"D-D-Duo?"  
  
"Hey buddy."  
  
He eyes started to fill with tears. "My god. You're ok!"  
  
"Yeah,I'll hold out. The bullet wound wasn't much I guess. But Heero's really gonna get it when I get out of here."  
  
He let out a little laugh. "Why did he do it?"  
  
"You should go ask Heero. I don't know why,"he let out a painfull little groan.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But hey,I'm gonna be ok,alright?"  
  
"Yeah,I know."  
  
"You worry too much Quatre. Trust me. You don't need to worry about me. The God of Death is gonna be around for a long time. I just need to get my strength back."  
  
"That's true. I just don't want you to leave me."  
  
"I'm not going to Quatre. You can count on that."  
  
He smiled. "Thanks Duo. I don't know what I'd do without you. I might go crazy again."  
  
"Naw. I doubt it,"another painful groan. "Damn bullet wound. I have no idea why Heero would do such a thing. But the it really pisses me off that he did it."  
  
"Please don't tell me you were in his way again,"said Wufei as he walked in the room.  
  
"Wufei? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Seeing the person who was acting stupid and almost got killed by another bullet wound. You're lucky enough he didn't kill you."  
  
"Yeah,and just because it wasn't you doesn't mean you can come in and laugh at me just because you think I was in Heero's way. Well you wanna know something,I DON'T HAVE A DAMN REASON WHY HE DID IT! I have no idea why he did it in the first place Wufei. So you might as well shut the hell up. Got it?"  
  
"Ok...fine."  
  
Duo let out a painful groan,which made Wufei a bit worried. He turned to Quatre.  
  
"Quatre,can you please come outside?"he asked.  
  
"Sure Wufei."  
  
"Thanks. I'll be right back Duo."  
  
"That's fine with me,"he said. And they left the room.  
  
"How long has he been like this?"Wufei asked as soon as they were out of the room.  
  
"A couple of hours. He doesn't have a clue why Heero did this though. So please don't ask me."  
  
"I know. Where did the bullet him?"  
  
"And why are you caring about him so much,"it was Heero.  
  
"Heero...why did you shoot Duo?"asked Quatre.  
  
"What? Duo told you that I shot him?"  
  
"Yep,"said Trowa.  
  
"I know who did it. And I swear it wasn't me. Just listen to me."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I was looking for the Wing Zero earlier this morning,and I noticed it wasn't there..."he paused.  
  
"Continue."  
  
"I went looking for it all afternoon,and I had no idea where it was until I saw it in the park,but I know it wasn't Duo. The blood was already there by the time I got there,and he was gone. But I'm guessing one of the engineers did it."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry Heero,"said Quatre.  
  
"I would never wanna try to kill Duo unless he got in my way. And he didn't,ok?"  
  
"That was a good reason,"said Wufei. "What time did you get to the park?"  
  
"About 4:15. You guys were already gone,like I said. What time did you guys leave?"  
  
"About 3:15,"said Trowa. "You saw blood stains?"  
  
"Yes. I already told you that."  
  
"Alright. He's innocent."  
  
"But how do you know?"Wufei whispered.  
  
"Because Heero wouldn't do it. You heard what he said. So drop it Wufei."  
  
"Ok,ok. Fine. I just wonder what Duo's gonna do when he finds out."  
  
"Well,we'll just to see,won't we?"  
  
"You mean you didn't do it?"Duo asked after Heero told him the whole story.  
  
"I already told you Duo. I wasn't even with you when it happened. How could I have killed you if we weren't even in the same place at the same time?"  
  
"I'm sorry Heero. I just couldn't remember anything."  
  
"It's alright Duo. Just get some rest,"he bent over and kissed Duo on the forehead,then left.  
  
"So,how did it go?"Quatre asked Heero as he shut the door to Duo's room.  
  
"It went just fine. It's a good thing he didn't try to kill me or anything. Then he would've gotten it."  
  
"So I'm guessing he believed you then,"said Trowa. "That's good."  
  
"Yeah. We'll I'd better go."  
  
"Where are you going Heero?"asked Quatre. "Out to fight again?"  
  
"No. I'm going to find the person who tried to kill Duo and kill him. That'll be my payback toward Duo."  
  
"But Heero,let us help you!"  
  
"No Quatre,"said Trowa as he pulled Quatre's arm. "Let Heero handle this. He's gotta good point on why he wants to kill this guy."  
  
Quatre looked him in the eye. "But Trowa..."  
  
"He'll be alright Little Angel. You know he can do this. Just let him do it on his own. He'll be fine Quatre."  
  
"Oh...alright."  
  
He turned to Heero. "Heero..."  
  
"Hmmm?"he asked.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks Trowa,"and he left.  
  
Top of Form 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Things for Duo were going better. His wound was healing and he was getting better. Quatre and Trowa went to see him whenever they could. But there was still no word from Heero yet.  
  
"Where did that bastard go anyways?"Duo asked.  
  
"Well,remember the guy who shot you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He was going to go find and kill him."  
  
"No...Heero would never do that. Good god. But why?"  
  
"I guess it's because he cares about you Duo."  
  
"But I could've gone and killed him myself,"he tried to get up but stumbled.  
  
"Hey Duo. Settle down there. You should rest and not get up until you're supposed to."  
  
He let out another painful groan. "I'm sorry Quatre. I didn't know this was going to happen."  
  
"It's ok Duo. Just be careful ok? I don't want you to be in here any longer than you have to,ok?"  
  
"Yeah,I know. I didn't know what I was thinkin'. I guess my imagination just got a little ahead of me there. So,where's Trowa? He's not workin' is he?"  
  
"You said it. He's back at the circus with Catherine."  
  
"I'm not surprised. I have to get back to work as soon as I'm out of here. I miss Hilde to much."  
  
"Has she called yet?"  
  
"Yeah,last night. She has that if I don't get back home by tomorrow night,she might as well kick the doctor in the butt and tell him that I'm fine and that I need to come back home and work."  
  
Quatre started laughing. "Are you serious?!"  
  
"Dead serious. My god. You should've seen her face. But yeah,she was totally serious about it."  
  
"Well,I guess that's what you get when you're almost married."  
  
"Well,you do have a point there,"he sighed and looked at his arms. Quatre frowned,worried.  
  
"How is it?"  
  
"Not to bad. It doesn't hurt that much anymore. But I lost about 10% of blood because of it."  
  
"I'm just glad it wasn't Heero."  
  
"Me neither,"he let out another painful groan. Quatre looked at the wound. He's not getting better,he thought. He's getting worse. Why don't they see that?  
  
"Duo,are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yes Quatre,I'm fine. Why?"  
  
He sighed. "Your arm looks worse to me. I mean, just look at it."  
  
He moved his head over so he could see his right shoulder. My god,he thought. He's right. I am getting worse.  
  
"Quatre,thank you so much for telling me this."  
  
"Should I go get a doctor?"  
  
Duo's breath was starting to get slower. "Y-Y-Yeah,sure."  
  
"Oh my god! Duo!"he rushed out of the room and got a doctor.  
  
"I can't believe this happened,"said Trowa after Quatre told him what happened. "Those are the best doctors in the whole colony.  
  
"Should I tell Hilde?"  
  
"Naw. Duo'll tell her. If he gets a chance."  
  
"I just can't believe this. What if he gets worse Trowa?"  
  
Trowa put his hand around Quatre's shoulder. "I promise he'll get better Quatre. Don't worry about Duo. He usually pulls through."  
  
"I hope..."he sighed and looked at Trowa.  
  
"Hey now. Don't look at me like that. I don't want to see you cry over Duo. He'll be fine alright?"  
  
He smiled. "I'm sorry Trowa. I promise."  
  
Trowa smiled,gave him a hug,and kissed Quatre on the forehead. "Now let's go somewhere else. I can't stand seeing you sad like this."  
  
"Alright. I'm really sorry Trowa."  
  
"Hey. Don't worry about it. Your emotions are just getting way ahead of you. C'mon...let's go,"Quatre took his had and they left the building."  
  
"So I'm guess Duo isn't coming home anytime soon?"Wufei asked when Trowa and Quatre came home with no Duo.  
  
"And you guessed right,"said Trowa.  
  
"Very funny. What happened to him?"  
  
"The doctors were really stupid and aren't really helping him. We're going to sue them and get Duo transferred to another hospital."  
  
"Whoa,whoa! Did you just say that you're going to sue the doctors at the hospital?!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh. Well then...I might as well help then. But what happened to Duo?"  
  
"Well,let's just say he was getting worse than we thought."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it a lot,"he whispered in Wufei's ear. "Quatre isn't taking this very good."  
  
Wufei nodded. "I understand. I won't worry about it,"but right at that second,Heero came in from work.  
  
"Sorry I'm late,"he said.  
  
"It's alright,"said Trowa.  
  
He looked around for a second and whispered into Trowa's ear. "I'm guessing things aren't going great with Duo?"  
  
"Shh...I want to talk about it when Quatre's in bed. I don't want him to get so worked up about Duo getting worse. This just isn't the best time for him."  
  
He nodded. "Sure thing,"he looked at Quatre,who was looking at the window. He's probably hoping that a miracle will happen,he thought. And a miracle usually does happen to one of us. I just hope Duo get's better. I can't stand seeing Quatre like this. It just isn't right.  
  
"Well,so how are things looking for Duo?"Heero asked after Trowa got off the phone with the doctor and Quatre had gone to be bed. "In ways,I think we should stil sue them. Duo isn't getting much better. He needs to get transferred to another hospital,but they said we they did that,he might...die."  
  
"I think we should get him transferred,"said Wufei. "Things would be a whole lot pretty if we just did that and got over with it. We can't stand seeing Quatre like this."  
  
"I know. I just don't know about getting him transferred though. I don't want him to die. Quatre might go crazy again and try to kill people again."  
  
"You've got a point,"said Heero. "But also does Wufei. I think we should get him transferred and see what happens. It's for the best."  
  
"Well,I guess it's ok. But if he does,don't come to me and start cryin'. It's going to be both your faults."  
  
"We know Trowa. And we're sure that he'll be ok."  
  
He sighed. "I hope."  
  
Star Gaze  
  
Miagereba ikusen ni  
  
Kagayaita hoshitachi ha  
  
Itsu no hi mo kawarazuni mitsumeteru  
  
Bokutachi no koto wo  
  
Hontou no yasashisa wo  
  
Omou tabi mayou no ha  
  
Kizutsuita anata no chikara ni nari tai kara ta ne  
  
Kanashii toki ya sabishii toki  
  
Boku ha itsu de mo soba ni iru  
  
Soredemo boku ha anata no itami wo  
  
Kawatte agerare ha shi nai  
  
Miagereba ikusen ni  
  
Kagayaita hoshitachi no  
  
Manazashi ga eien no yasashisa ka mo shirenai ne  
  
Kono hoshi de bokutachi ga  
  
Meguriau guuzen ha  
  
Ashita he no tobira wo akehanatsu yuuki ni naru ne  
  
Mou sugu asa ga otozuretara  
  
Hoshi ha mienaku naru keredo  
  
Yami no naka de mo hikari no naka de mo  
  
Shizuka ni mirai wo matteru  
  
Toki ni ha kotoba yori mo  
  
Hitotsu no hohoemi ga  
  
Kurayami de oboreta yume  
  
Tasuke dashite kureru  
  
Mou sugu asa ga otozuretara  
  
Hoshi ha mienaku naru keredo  
  
Yami no naka de mo hikari no naka de mo  
  
Shizuka ni mirai wo matteru  
  
Miagereba ikusen ni  
  
Kagayaita hoshitachi no  
  
Manazashi ga eien no yasashisa ka mo shirenai ne  
  
Hoshi no manazashi ni narou 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Things for Duo were getting better. The doctors got him transferred to a hospital in Colony D-457,which was off L5.  
  
"Well,I guess you don't have to kill us now Trowa,"said Wufei.  
  
"Well,let's just see how things go Wufei. You never know."  
  
"I bet he'll do just fine,"said Heero. "Have you talked to Quatre yet?"  
  
"He's in there with Duo right now."  
  
"How long has he been there?"  
  
"At least 15 minutes. I just hope things are going the way I planned they would."  
  
"I'm just glad you're getting better Duo,"said Quatre.  
  
"I guess Trowa knew what he was doing. You are never going to believe what the doctor said back at that old hospital."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That if I got transferred I might die."  
  
"I'm just glad that didn't happen Duo. I wouldn't know what do without you."  
  
"Hey,don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
  
"I'm glad Duo. Well,I'd better be going. Trowa might be getting worried. Please get better."  
  
"Hey Quatre?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tell Trowa I would like to see him. Can you do that?"  
  
He smiled. "I'll tell him Duo."  
  
"Thanks buddy."  
  
"No problem,"and he shut the door.  
  
"Well,how's Duo doing?"Trowa asked when Quatre got back to the waiting room.  
  
"He's doing just fine. He wants to see you."  
  
"I guess I will then. Do you might waiting here Quatre?"  
  
"No,not at all."  
  
"Alright. I'll be back soon,"and he left the room.  
  
As Quatre waited,he wondered how Duo was doing at the moment. I'm just glad he's doing better,he thought. Duo means a lot to me as a friend. I don't know what I'd do if he died.  
  
"Hey Duo,"Trowa said as he opened the door to Duo's room.  
  
"Well,if it isn't the person who saved my life. What's up Trowa?"  
  
"Not much Duo. I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too Trowa."  
  
"How's your wound?"  
  
"Better. Much better since I got transferred here."  
  
"So I hear."  
  
"So,what's going to happen to the old hospital?"  
  
"They got sued."  
  
"By you?"  
  
"No,by some other patient's husband. She died of a simple fever which her husband said she could've easily recovered from if she had been given the right medicine."  
  
"My god. What stupid people."  
  
"You said it."  
  
"How much did they get sued for?"  
  
"At least $125,000. But I think it should've been more."  
  
"Just cause of what happened to that women?"  
  
"No. Because at least 15 people have been killed from the doctors at that hospital. And I know Quatre would go nuts if you were one of those people. So I had to do something."  
  
"Well,you did the right thing then. How did the Quatre get the news of me being transferred?"  
  
"He was pretty happy about it. He knew you were going to pull through. You usually do."  
  
"Well I'm the God of Death. I can pull through thing anything."  
  
He smiled. "We're just glad you're going to be ok."  
  
"And I'm glad for that. Quatre would hate it if I died."  
  
"We all would Duo. Especially Heero."  
  
"Heero? Naw. When did he starting caring about me anyways?"  
  
"Oh,you'd be surprised Duo. He's probably more worried about you than Quatre is. You should've seen him in the waiting room."  
  
"What did he look like?"  
  
"He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He's been here for at least 5 days thinking of nothing but you."  
  
"Well...tell him I would like to see him."  
  
"Sure. I'll go get him right now,"and he left the room.  
  
"Well,how's Duo?"asked Heero when Trowa got back to the waiting room.  
  
"Good. He would like to see you."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"When am I not Heero? You miss him like hell and you think I'm not serious?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess it's because I haven't gotten enough sleep."  
  
"You're worried about him too. That's a first. You're usually never worried about anyone. Why Duo?"  
  
"Because he's like...of my best friend I guess."  
  
"I'm sorry. Well,you'd better go and see him. I'm going to take Quatre home. Do you mind staying Wufei?"  
  
"No,I don't mind."  
  
"Good. Quatre,you ready to go?"he whispered in the sleepy Little Angel's ear.  
  
"Hmmm?"he said as he tried to wake up. "Oh,yeah Trowa."  
  
Trowa helped Quatre to his feet,and they left.  
  
"Well,you might as well go,"Wufei said to Heero. "You don't have all day."  
  
"Yeah,guess you're right,"and he left the room.  
  
"Duo,you awake?"Heero asked as he opened the door to Duo's room.  
  
"Yeah,I'm still awake Heero. I was wanting to see you."  
  
"As Trowa told me. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm ok. My right shoulder is doing better. I have to get shots until I get better. But other than that,the God of Death is still alive and well."  
  
"That's good. Do you mind if I touch your right shoulder,do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because you possibly wouldn't try to kill me now. Especailly because we're in a hospital that has a lot of people in it. You wouldn't want to try to get caught here."  
  
"You're getting way to smart Duo."  
  
"Yeah,I know. Well,go ahead,touch it."  
  
"Alright. If you want me too,"he took his right hand and glided it to Duo's right shoulder.  
  
"Ok,I'm going to push down a little bit,and I want you to tell me where it hurts."  
  
"Ok,what are you trying to do?!"  
  
"Duo,it's ok. I'm not trying to kill you. You heard what I said. All I'm going to do is push down a bit--."  
  
"And you want me to tell you where it hurts. Yeah,I heard ya."  
  
"Ok. Now,you're going to have to help me here alright?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Alright,"he took his index finger and pushed a little on the bullet wound. "Did that hurt?"  
  
Duo shook his head.  
  
"Ok,"he moved his index finger a little bit to the right and pushed on it.  
  
"OW!"Duo screamed  
  
"So that's where it hurts. That seems very strange."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The bullet wound is actually to the right of where they thought the bullet hit you."  
  
"And your point it?"  
  
"That they put the cast on wrong."  
  
"Oh god. Please don't tell me I have to get another one on. It was like hell getting the first one on."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You'll be getting out of here soon anyways."  
  
"I just hope you're right about that..."  
  
Heero didn't say anything to that. He just stared out the window.  
  
"Heero? Hello? Earth to Heero! Come in Heero Yuy!"  
  
He put his finger on Duo's mouth. "Shhhh...Something isn't right."  
  
Oh no,he thought. Please don't tell me it's another fleet of MSs. I don't want another war.  
  
"It's a fire..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"There's a fire,south of here."  
  
"And that's bad because....?"  
  
"Quatre and Trowa were going that way. I have to go and see if they're alright."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Why not? They are our friends,are they not?"  
  
He sighed. "You do have a point there."  
  
"Go...before something happens. Take Wufei with you. I bet he's bored already."  
  
"Ok,"and he left the room.  
  
"How's Duo?"Wufei asked when Heero got back to the room.  
  
"There isn't time for that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There's a fire down south from here."  
  
"And that is bad because...?"  
  
"Trowa and Quatre were going that way to get home. We need to see if they were in it. Duo thought it would be a good idea if you would come with me."  
  
"That's fine with me. Let's go,"and they ran out of the building. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Well,the bad news was that Quatre and Trowa were in the fire. But their burns weren't to severe. They were about halfway through it,but Trowa's van got stuck in something and they couldn't get out.  
  
"I feel really stupid,"Quatre said that day when Duo came to visit him after he got his cast off. "It didn't even look like we were in it!"  
  
"When did it start?"  
  
"Around 12:15."  
  
"Was anyone else hurt?"  
  
"One person died and 4 other people were injured. Subtract 2 and you get me and Trowa. That street isn't very busy at night,so it's kinda of wierd that something like that would happen."  
  
"I'll agree with you on that one."  
  
"Trowa and I wanted to take that way because,like I said before, there is barely any traffic and people rarely get hurt."  
  
"So you have no idea what or who started that fire?"  
  
"No,I don't."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I couldn't really see anything. The place was already clouded by the time we get out there. The real fire didn't start until we were halfway through the fog. And the rest...is history."  
  
"I see. And I know Heero or Wufei couldn't've done it. They were here the whole time. Heero was actually with me when he same the flames."  
  
"Where was Wufei?"  
  
"In the waiting room I guess. Hey don't forget,I was in the hospital too ya know."  
  
He laughed a bit, "I know. I'm just glad you're ok."  
  
"You worry to much Quatre. You know I was gonna be ok."  
  
"Yeah. But you didn't know that is was going to happen to me."  
  
"You've gotta point there. I just can't believe someone would do this to you buddy. It just isn't fair."  
  
"I know. You should go see Trowa. He's probably lookin' forward to seeing you."  
  
"Yeah,especially since he did save my life. But,are you sure?"  
  
He smiled. "I wouldn't mind at all Duo. He would really love it. I think Heero went to see him earlier."  
  
"Has he come and seen you yet?"  
  
"No,not yet. But you'd better go and see Trowa."  
  
"Well,if you say so,"and he left the room.  
  
"Well,how's Quatre doing?"Heero asked Duo when he got back to the waiting room.  
  
"Good. I'm going to see Trowa. How's he doing?"  
  
"Not to bad. His arm looks pretty bad though."  
  
"Oh god. What happened?"  
  
"Well,you'll just have to find out. His room is all the way down and the first room on the right."  
  
"Alright,thanks,"and he left the room.  
  
Duo opened the door to Trowa's room,only to find a worse Trowa than expected. Oh my god,he thought. He looks worse than Quatre. Hell,he's got first degree burns. I hope he gets better.  
  
"T-T-Trowa?"  
  
"Hey Duo."  
  
Oh my god,he thought. He's ok!  
  
"Trowa! Oh my god. You...You look worse than--."  
  
"Quatre does. I know. I'm lucky enough that we both got out of there in time."  
  
"What's going to happen to you?"  
  
"Oh Duo. I dunno. We'll just have to see in weeks to come."  
  
"I can't believe this. I'm the one who should've been in that fire,not you. You save my life and this has to happen."  
  
"Don't say that Duo. Just be happy that you weren't there."  
  
"Did you ever see who or what started the fire?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"No,please tell me. At least while I'm still alive."  
  
"Oh Trowa. Don't say that. I promise that you'll make it. If Quatre can do it,you can too. You just have to believe in yourself."  
  
"I'm glad you're saying that Duo. But for now,no one knows what'll happen to me and Quatre for the next few weeks. We might get better,we might not. Just don't worry about me if I don't make it Duo. You guys'll go on with your lives."  
  
Duo's eyes clouded over with tears. He couldn't believe this. His own comrade was acting like a fool. Trowa,please don't do this,he thought. Quatre wouldn't be able to go on without you. Can't you see that he would want to risk his life for you? He loves you dearly Trowa. You can't leave us. It just wouldn't be fair.  
  
"Trowa,you can't leave us. It wouldn't be fair. Quatre would kill himself if you died."  
  
Trowa didn't move. He just smiled.  
  
"C'mon Trowa. Please speak to me! You can't leave us already!"but a chill ran down his spine,and something told him to leave the room,so he left.  
  
"Duo! You ok?"Heero asked as Duo ran into him.  
  
"No. Heero,I think Trowa's...dead."  
  
"Oh god. What did he look like?"  
  
"I asked him a question,and he just looked at me,smiling. But he didn't look like he was breathing. We need help Heero!"  
  
"Alright. I get a doctor,"and he rushed out of the room.  
  
Oh Trowa,please don't do this to us,he thought. You can't leave us. Quatre would kill himself. Don't leave us...please.  
  
Two days passed. Trowa was getting a little bit better. He had to take shots everytime he looked like he was going to pass out. Doctors had to rush in and rush out from time to time.  
  
"I just can't believe this,"said Duo. "He might die."  
  
"Well,he was lucky enought that he had you there,"said Quatre. "Or he might have died."  
  
"Thanks. I just don't think we could go on without him. Especially you."  
  
"Yeah,you're right. I wouldn't. Trowa's my best friend. I would hate it if he died,"he frowned and looked at the floor. He's right,he thought. I would hate it if he died. I wouldn't know what to do if he died. Oh Trowa... please don't do this to me. I don't want you to leave me. Please don't...  
  
"Quatre,you alright?"asked Heero.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well,you haven't talked for 5 minutes. You must have something stuck in your head."  
  
"Yeah,you're right. I'm sorry."  
  
Heero smiled. "You've got your head stuck on Trowa,don't you?"  
  
"I guess you already noticed. I just don't want him to leave me. It wouldn't be fair. Trowa's my best friend."  
  
"We know Quatre. He's going to be alright. You just have to believe in him."  
  
He couldn't believe that Heero was actually saying this. Does Heero actually have faith in someone,he thought. My god...  
  
"Look...Here comes a doctor. Maybe he knows how Trowa's doing,"said Duo. He walked over and talked to the doctor. After about 5 minutes he came back with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
But then Duo's face perked up with a smile. "Trowa's going to be fine Quatre."  
  
"Oh my god! You really scared me there Duo."  
  
"I'm sorry Quatre."  
  
"Well,when's he going to get out?"  
  
"3 more days. They still have to give him shots. But don't worry about it. He's going to be fine."  
  
"Thank god."  
  
"Do you wanna go see him?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Ok. His room is all the way straight down,and first room on the right."  
  
"Great. Thanks Duo,"and he left the room.  
  
No problem little buddy,he thought. I'm just glad Trowa's ok. I probably know what Quatre would do if he died.  
  
"Trowa,it's me,"said Quatre as he opened the door to Trowa's room.  
  
"Hey Quatre."  
  
He moved to the foot of the bed. "Well,how are you feeling?"  
  
"Much better. I guess Duo was right. I wasn't going to die after all. All I needed to do was believe in myself."  
  
"Do you know when you're going to get out?"  
  
"3 days. I thought Duo already told you."  
  
"He did. I just wanted to know if you knew."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"So,when are the burns going to heal?"  
  
"Oh Quatre...I have no idea. It might be a while. Don't worry about it. I'm going to be fine."  
  
He sighed. "I know. I'm just so glad that you're going to be ok. I didn't want you leaving me so soon."  
  
He smiled. "Thanks Quatre."  
  
"How bad were the burns?"  
  
"First degree. You were lucky that I was there or you would've died. Then I would have to worry about you."  
  
He smiled. "I'm just glad you're going to be ok."  
  
"Thanks. Are Duo,Heero,and Wufei still here?"  
  
"Yeah. They aren't going to leave unless they have to take a shower or something. But other than that,they're staying here until you get out."  
  
"That's nice of them,"he let out a painful groan.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. It's just my left shoulder. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Why does it hurt?"  
  
"Oh,it broke or something. I dunno. Just please don't worry about it Quatre. I'm going to be fine."  
  
"I'm sorry Trowa."  
  
"No,I'm sorry. I shouldn't've gone on to you about that."  
  
He smiled. "It's ok Trowa. No hard feelings."  
  
"That's good,"he sighed.  
  
"Well,I'd better go. You probably need to get some rest."  
  
"Yeah,I guess you're right. I have to get another shot around 1:30. What time is it anyways?"  
  
"About noon. Well,I'll c-ya later Trowa."  
  
"You're going to be back,right?"  
  
"Duo or Heero will be coming soon. I'm not really sure. I'll come in around 5:30,ok?"  
  
He smiled. "I'm sorry I had to ask that Quatre."  
  
"It's ok Trowa. Don't worry about it. Well,I'll c-ya later Trowa,"and he left the room.  
  
"Well,so how's Trowa?"Duo asked Quatre when he got back to the room.  
  
"Better. I think he'll be getting out in 2 days. Not 3."  
  
"Well,he still has to take a lot of shots."  
  
"And just thinking about that just makes me want to puke. I did not like having to do that."  
  
"Yeah,me too."  
  
"It's like,the only people who haven't gotten kill,well almost,are Heero and Wufei."  
  
"Yeah,I know. But it's usually because they rescue us,or they are there at the time.  
  
"I'm just glad he was there to save me and Trowa."  
  
"Yeah,you were lucky. I was really glad that you and Trowa were there to save me before I died of that bullet wound. But I'm really glad it wasn't Heero who did it."  
  
"Did you ever find out who did it?"  
  
"No...but that doesn't really matter now. He's probably long gone and isn't coming back."  
  
"I hope."  
  
He put his arm over Quatre's shoulder. "Hey,don't worry about it so much little buddy. I'm sure that he's committed a ton of other crimes. But he finally got caught. But just remember one thing:We are about 1,000 miles away from where I got shot. We don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm ok. And that's all that matters."  
  
"Yeah,I guess you're right. I've just been worrying too much. But for some reason I just can't help it. Especially with Trowa being like this."  
  
"At least he isn't dead,and neither are you. Well,I'm going to see Trowa,so you can do what you want,"and he left the room.  
  
Rhythm Emotion  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Kono mune no kodou ha  
  
Anata he to tsuzuiteru so faraway.  
  
Mou kizutsuite mo ii hitomi wo sora sazu ni  
  
Atsuku hageshiku ikiteitai  
  
Akiramenai tsuyosa wo kureru  
  
Anata dakara dakishimetai  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Ayamachi mo itami mo  
  
Azayakana isshun no hikari he to michibiite  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Kono mune no kodou ha  
  
Anata he to tsuzuiteru so faraway.  
  
Sou shinayaka ni ima wo suhada de uketomete  
  
Motto "yasashisa" mitsuketai yo  
  
Subete ga kirameiteta  
  
Osanai hi no "kise ki" tori modoshite.  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Otagai no setsunasa  
  
Kanjiai wakeaeru nukumori wo shinjiteru  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Kono Kiss de tashikana  
  
Jyounetsu wo tsutaetai so faraway.  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Ayamachi mo itami mo  
  
Azayakana isshun no hikari he to michibiite  
  
I just feel "rhythm emotion"  
  
Kono mune no kodou ha  
  
Anata he to tsuzuiteru so faraway. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Will didn't want to say anything to Nicole,but he was still depressed about not being with Elizabeth. I still miss her,he thought. But I can't tell Nicole. It would just break her heart. I'm having Nicole's child,not Elizabeth. I love someone else now. Oh why did this have to happen? Why did you have to come back Jack? Especially with your daughter that loves you. Did you really have to do this me? I don't even know this girl and you expect me to marry her in nine months? Well,I might as well do it. I'm going to be the father of the child. I just wish that Elizabeth was still alive so this wouldn't've happened.  
  
Nicole and Will were both quiet that day. Neither spoke to each other for almost the whole day. They just couldn't believe what had happened. And that Jack wasn't coming back for another nine months.  
  
That night Nicole was silent. Will could still tell that something was wrong with her,so he asked her the question again. "And please be honest."  
  
She sighed. "You still have feelings for Elizabeth don't you?"  
  
"Is that what this is all about?"  
  
She nodded. "And please be honest with me."  
  
"Ok. Nicole,yes I still do have feelings for Elizabeth. Up until 2 months ago she was the only thing I loved and cherished. I didn't want her to throw her life away. I'm still grieving,and I always will be. But now I have you in my life. I'm going to be the father of your child. I'm trying to get over it. I truly am. But you know how hard it is."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you."  
  
He looked shocked. "For what?"  
  
"For telling me the truth. I feel a whole lot better now."  
  
He smiled and kissed her on the cheeks,and then the lips. "So do I. I love you,and I'm glad everything's settled now."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are nothing like your father. When I first met you I thought you were going to act just like him,but you don't."  
  
She sighed. "I try not to,even though pirate is in my blood."  
  
As is mine,he thought. But I'm not going to tell her now. Jack probably already told her anyways.  
  
"But you probably don't know what it's like being the daughter of a pirate."  
  
"I was the son of a pirate,"he muttered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've never told anyone this,but my father was actually a pirate. Your father knew him."  
  
"Why would you never tell anyone?"  
  
"Because,as I was raised in Port Royale I was taught never to trust a pirate. And now,here I am. Having the child of a pirate's daughter."  
  
"Are you ok with that?"  
  
"I didn't think that pirates would be as beautiful as you."  
  
"I maybe the daughter of pirate,but I'm not one. I don't want to be one."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just got tired of it."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Will.?  
  
"Yes love?"  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
"I'm not. I can't. You know that."  
  
"I know. I'm just glad to hear you say that."  
  
"I promise you and Jack that I would leave. And I can't. You're the daughter of my best friend. And I love you."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That I had to bring the subject up on you and Elizabeth."  
  
"Think nothing of it love. It'll be ok. I promise."  
  
"I hope it will."  
  
"It will. Just trust me on this love."  
  
"Well,if I can't trust my father,I'll have to trust someone."  
  
He smiled and kissed her. "I want you to trust me."  
  
"I know. And I do."  
  
"I'm glad you do love."  
  
"I never thought this was going to happen."  
  
"Never say never love."  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Someone from my past.but I can't remember who."  
  
"I'll have to remember that one."  
  
"I hope you do."  
  
"I love you Will."  
  
He looked over her shoulder. She was already asleep. "I love you too Nicole,"he whispered. "And I'm not going to leave you."  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Three days had passed. There was no word from Duo,and Violet's parents still hadn't showed up. But the good then was that Trowa was back up on his feet.  
  
"I just don't get this,"said Quatre. "Duo still hasn't called and it's been 3 days. I hope he's not mad at me."  
  
"Why would he be mad at you? Just because you've taken custody of a child? I'm happy you did it. I don't think there's any reason to be mad you did what you had to do."  
  
"Yeah,but just wait until Heero finds out. I could just imagine the look on his face."  
  
"Oh,don't worry about Heero. He's got his ways. I'll tell him to be nice if he finds out."  
  
"No killing,right?"  
  
He smiled. "I promise Little Angel. I just wish the killing was over for good."  
  
"Yeah,you got that right."  
  
"Hey,can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah,sure. Shoot."  
  
"Did Duo ever ask you who tried to kill us? I mean,who tried to set your van on fire?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Oh. No reason. But he was really wanting to know. I just told him that I didn't know."  
  
"He probably wants to know if the guy is starting another war. It kinda makes sense."  
  
"Yeah,you're right. I just wish he would call. I'm really getting worried."  
  
"Hey. Don't forget what I said Quatre. Don't worry about it. He'll call when he wants too. I bet he's got a ton of work to be done. I'm actually glad he's with Hilde."  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right Duo. I'm sorry."  
  
He smiled again. "It's alright Quatre."  
  
"I'm going to see Violet. It's time to feed her anyways."  
  
"Quatre,you aren't mad,are you?"  
  
"No,I'm not Trowa."  
  
"Good. Because I wanna come with you to see Violet."  
  
His heart starting pounding with joy. "Oh,thank you Trowa!"and they left the room.  
  
It's Just Love  
  
Maebure mo naku yobidasu no tenki ga ii kara  
  
Watashi wo machibouke sasete nani sama no tsumori  
  
Hashitte kita no wakatteru kedo sonna koto wa atarimae yo!  
  
Just Love! Ki ni kuwanai aitsu  
  
Ijiwaru wo shichau no wa "sukidakara" yo  
  
Just Love! Ki ni naru kara itsumo  
  
Murina koto ittchau no chotto go-me-n  
  
.Just Love.  
  
Kyou wa ude ni yori wo kakete gochisoushite ageru  
  
Harapeko ni shite uchi ni kute omiyage wo motte  
  
Sakarau nante juunen hayai ima ni itai me ni au wa yo  
  
Just Love! Me wo hikara seteru no  
  
Sukoshi demo nokoshitara yurusanai wa  
  
Just Love! Kokoro wo kometa kara  
  
Mazui hazu nai ja nai ajiwatte ne  
  
.Just Love.  
  
Just Love! Ki ni kuwanai aitsu  
  
Ijiwaru wo shichau no wa "sukidakara" yo  
  
Just Love! Ki ni naru kara itsumo  
  
Murina koto ittchau no chotto go-me-n  
  
Just Love.  
  
"Hey Hilde! Could you help me over here?"said Duo. Yep,he was working again. Just like usual. But something wasn't right. His attitude had changed and he was working about 10 hours a day. Hilde didn't like it,but she didn't wanna do anything about it because she didn't want him to yell at her.  
  
"Sure Duo!" I just wish I could do something,she thought. I love him to death and I don't want him to get hurt. But this is just to much for him. What's wrong with him? "Duo,please tell me what's wrong with you."  
  
"Nothing is wrong Hilde."  
  
"Yes,something is wrong Duo. Look,let's take the day off and you can tell me what your problem is."  
  
"Look Hilde. Nothing is wrong with me,ok? Let's just get back to work."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No Duo. You have to stop."  
  
Duo put down his work and sat down...exhausted.  
  
"Look Duo. I can't stand you like this. You're working to much and you haven't talked to Quatre or Trowa in about 4 days. And you barely talk to me anymore. I just don't know what to think of you anymore. It just...isn't you Duo."  
  
Duo just became silent. He didn't know what to say. I just hope he was listening to me,she thought. "Hilde."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks. I guess you're right. I haven't been myself lately,"he went over and hugged her. Then their lips met. "Can you ever forgive me?"he asked after their lips parted.  
  
"I guess I can. C'mon. Let's just take the rest of the day off. I just can't stand you like this. Please?"  
  
"Oh,alright. I guess I could stop."  
  
"Good. Now let's go!"she pulled his hand and they left.  
  
Quatre sat in his room,waiting for Trowa to get off with Heero. I just hope he approves of what I've done,he thought. I don't want him to try to kill me or Violet.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Yes Trowa?"  
  
"Heero would like to talk to you."  
  
He sighed. "Coming Trowa,"and he left the room.  
  
Trowa waited in the room as Quatre talked to Heero. I hope everything  
  
thing's going good,he thought. Please don't try to hurt him Heero. I  
  
don't want that.  
  
"So,how did everything do?"Trowa asked when Quatre came back to the room.  
  
"Fine. Heero's comin' over."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I know! It sounds crazy,but he wants to come over and see Violet."  
  
Trowa layed on the couch,not believing what he'd just heard. "Heero wants to come over and see Violet. What is up with him?"  
  
"I dunno. I guess he's changed a lot over the last year and a half."  
  
"Yeah,you got that right."  
  
"And he sounded really happy about it too."  
  
"NOW THAT IS NOT HEERO!"  
  
"I know. Heero is just so quiet."  
  
"I think we all know that Quatre. He's like me sometimes. Well,at least he used to be."  
  
"Yeah,you got that right. I wonder what got him under his act this time."  
  
"Probably Relena again. I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
"Me neither. I just hope he doesn't have his gundam."  
  
"Oh,and Quatre...I need to talk to you about something that might kinda shock you.  
  
"Oh no. What is it?"  
  
"Violet's father is coming."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Yes. He's been putting signs up where Heero lives,saying he wants his daughter. If she is living in a home...he'll kill the owner. He's trying to start a war Quatre."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm afraid too Quatre. I'm afraid so."  
  
"This can't be happenening. I know I've only had Violet for a couple of months. But she seems like she just...well..like a blood relative to me. I don't know."  
  
"I think you should keep her Quatre."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I think you should keep her Quatre. You're such a great parent. I just can't believe the way you 2 have bonded in the last 6 months. It's just... incredible."  
  
"Thanks Trowa. But what should we do? I don't want to be killed Trowa!"  
  
"I don't want you to be either. We'll have to call Duo,Heero,and Wufei to think of something. I know we can work something out."  
  
"Do you mean that we'll have to kill him?"  
  
"I'm afraid to Quatre. If you want to keep her. And if you don't want to be killed."  
  
He sighed. "I guess you're right. It's the only thing we can do. I guess I'm gonna have to rely on you guys."  
  
"No. Actually Quatre...we're going to have to rely on you."  
  
"What?! Why me?"  
  
"Because you're the parent Quatre. You're the one who took custody of the child. But I promise we'll be on your side."  
  
He looked at Trowa with a straight face. "Alright. But can I ask you one thing?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Can I at least trust you guys to help me out with this?"  
  
He smiled. "I can promise you on that Little Angel. I promise."  
  
"Thanks. Well,we might as well give the other pilots a call before one of us gets killed."  
  
"Ok. I'll call them. You go take care of Violet."  
  
"That'll be fine,"and he left the room. Thank you for helping me out Trowa,he thought. I don't want to kill anyone anymore. But I guess you're right. I don't have a choice. Thank you...  
  
Trowa called the other gundam pilots and luckly enough,everyone pitched in to help. Even Wufei. The gundam pilots got everything ready. Traps,and even their gundams. Quatre still wasn't sure if he was ready for this.  
  
"I just don't know if I can kill anyone anymore,"he said,depressed.  
  
"Then I'll do it for you,"said Duo. "I can't stand seeing you like this."  
  
"Thanks Duo. I apperciate it."  
  
"No problem Quatre. Anything to get you through this crap."  
  
"How many more days until you think they'll be here Heero?"  
  
"2 days at the least. The mobile suits aren't even close to the colony Quatre. I wouldn't worry about it."  
  
"I would worry about it Heero!"said Duo. "For god sake man. This guy's trying to start another war!  
  
"I know. But since we've made a plan I don't see that happening any time soon."  
  
"I hope you're right Heero." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
The day finally came. Violet's father was at Quatre's colony. Ready to kill anyone who had Violet with them.  
  
"He's about a mile away,"said Heero. "You guys better get ready."  
  
Quatre just stood there,not doing anything. He didn't know what to do. He was scared.  
  
"Quatre...let's go."  
  
He nodded,and left the room with Trowa.  
  
Violet's father knocked on the door. Thank god the door's locked, Quatre thought. I don't want Violet to see this.  
  
Trowa opened the door,to see a very tall man that was about 6 inches taller than him,and had a lot of waist. But he didn't care.  
  
"Do you have the baby?"  
  
Trowa just stood there,silently.  
  
"ANSWER ME! DO YOU HAVE THE BABY?!"  
  
"Why don't you have it?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Why isn't the baby with you? You're the one who put her by the river bank didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah,but--. Hey,how did you know she was by a riverbank."  
  
"Cause I'm the one who found her."  
  
"ALRIGHT! WHERE IS SHE?!"  
  
A sound then came from behind the house. It was Duo with Deathscythe. As the gundam rounded in, all the people who were on Violet's father's side started screaming and running around.  
  
"SIR!! GET OUT OF HERE! THAT THING WILL TRY TO KILL YOU!" one of then screamed.  
  
But Violet's father wouldn't budge. He just stood there. He knew he was going to die. And he didn't care.  
  
Duo raised his scythe and killed Violet's father,plus all the men who were at his side. Trowa couldn't stand looking at the blood. So he fainted.  
  
"Well that was great,huh Trowa?"asked Duo.  
  
But Trowa didn't speak. He was on the ground,lying unconcious.  
  
"Oh my god! Trowa!"he bent down and picked Trowa up and slowly walked into the house.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?"Trowa asked when he finally got up a few hours later.  
  
"You're in bed,"it was Quatre. "You fainted right after Duo killed Violet's father and the people he brought with him."  
  
"Right. Did Violet see it?"  
  
"No. Thank god not."  
  
"Good. How is she?"  
  
"She's doing fine. At least because I'm her father now. Well,at least I hope so."  
  
"That's very funny Quatre. I just hope she never finds out that you really aren't her father and that her father got killed by the God of Death."  
  
"I know Trowa. I know. And she won't find out."  
  
"But how? I mean,it's going to come out sometime in the future."  
  
"We can prevent this Trowa. Remember how you told me how to worry so much about her?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well,I think you should do that now. She won't find out. Especially since we don't who her mother is."  
  
He smiled. "Yeah,I guess you're right. Look,I want to tell you something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Oh...nevermind. It can wait until later."  
  
"Alright. But what's ever on your mind,please tell me."  
  
"Sure Quatre."  
  
"Well,I'll let you rest up a bit. You can come down when you want Trowa."  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"Alright then. I'll c-ya later Trowa,"he opened the door,and left the room.  
  
"Hey Quatre,"said Duo as Quatre came down the stairs. "How's Trowa doin'?"  
  
"He's going fine Duo."  
  
"He's not sick or hurt is he?"  
  
"He's going to be just fine."  
  
He smiled. "Alright. Tell me what you're hiding."  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing Duo."  
  
"Ok. But if there is something wrong don't forget to tell us,alright?"  
  
"I know Duo."  
  
He's feverish,he thought. He wouldn't be acting like this if he wasn't. "Hey Quatre?"  
  
"Yes Duo?"  
  
"Come here. I wanna feel your forehead."  
  
"Alright." He went over to Duo,and waited while Duo felt his forehead. "Well?"he said after Duo took his hand of Quatre's head.  
  
"You're not only hot man,but you're burning. I think you should get to bed. I'll tell Heero to make you so tea."  
  
"But what about Violet?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Trowa'll be up and ready anytime. And trust me: I would never left Wufei touch that baby."  
  
He laughed. "Yeah,I see your point,"but his laughter was covered by something else. It was Heero. Singing to Violet!  
  
Only If you Smile  
  
Tatazumu kinou no yukue o sagasu sotto tozashita kioku no yami  
  
To madoii kizutsuki ore ta tsubasa de usoroni mitsumeru ginka no umi  
  
Kaeru basho wo toki wo ushinatta monotachi  
  
Nani mo tame ni habataku no ka?  
  
Tatoe kimi ga hohoen demo yasuragi wo suttee kaze ha mau  
  
Kage mo naku hikari mo naii ikari to kodoku ga kou sasuru ashita he  
  
Atenaku hirogaru musuu no seiza kutsu oto dake yoru ni tokeru  
  
Kokoeru kokoro ga muchi utsu kodou nemureru daichi wo yuri okose yo  
  
Tooku tataku haruka yume ha tadayotteru  
  
Dare no tame ni habataku no ka?  
  
Tatoe kimi ga hohoen demo fukinukeru kaze ha kizukanai  
  
Yorokobi mo itami no naii kyuukutsu na ima wo tobidasou ashita he  
  
Tatoe kimi ga hohoen demo yasuragi wo suttee kaze ha mau  
  
Kage mo naku hikari mo naii ikari to kodoku ga kou sasuru ashita he  
  
Tatoe kimi ga hohoen demo fukinukeru kaze ha kizukanai  
  
Yorokobi mo itami no naii kyuukutsu na ima wo tobidasou ashita he  
  
The next morning was very cold. The snow was falling and no wanted to leave the house. The bad thing was that Quatre's fever was getting worse. So the gundam pilots had to switch back and forth from Quatre to Violet. And the bad thing was that if Wufei got anywhere from 5-4 inches of her,she would not shut up!  
  
"That kid is just...so god damn picky!"said Wufei. "I can't take this anymore. I'm leaving!"but before he got to the door,Duo grabbed his collar and stopped him. "Look buddy. I don't have time for this shit. We're supposed to be helping Quatre out here. I don't care if that baby likes you or not. We are all here to help Quatre. Got that?!" He let go of Wufei and stared at him.  
  
"Fine. I'll stay. But only because I didn't want you to kill me."  
  
Duo smiled. "Now that's more like it."  
  
"I wish I knew what Heero was saying,"said Quatre as he talked to Duo about when they heard Heero singing to Violet last night.  
  
"Actually,I found the American words to it. I have it on a piece of paper. But don't show it to anyone else,alright?"  
  
"I promise I won't Duo."  
  
"Ok,here it is."  
  
Darkness in memory gently shut, seeking a destination in an aimless yesterday  
  
I could see those delusions --- with wings giving way, I'm getting hurt.  
  
People always lose the opportunity to go back to another time and place.  
  
And just why do I, for the sake of a cause, lose control?  
  
The wind is whirling, I feel that peace--- only if you smile.  
  
The distinction of the seasons, loneliness from wrath, shadow from light --- they won't matter anymore tomorrow.  
  
Just sitting here, messages around --- for me there's only your footsteps dissolving in the night.  
  
This pulse is striking this innocence, shaking the sleeping earth --- getting in this place in my heart.  
  
I'm so overwhelmed with dreams --- and they're still a long way off.  
  
And just why do I, for the sake of someone, lose control?  
  
The blowing wind won't break me down --- only if you smile.  
  
From both pleasure and numbness in the cramped now, get out... and on to tomorrow.  
  
The wind is whirling, I feel that peace--- only if you smile.  
  
The distinction of the seasons, loneliness from wrath, shadow from light --- they won't matter anymore tomorrow.  
  
The blowing wind won't break me down --- only if you smile.  
  
From both pleasure and numbness in the cramped now, get out... and on to tomorrow.  
  
"Wow. That's beautiful,"said Quatre after he read the words. "I can't believe this Heero would sing something like this."  
  
"Yeah,I know,"said Duo.  
  
"I never knew he could sing. But it sure is pretty."  
  
"Yeah,I know. Well buddy,I have to go and help the other guys."  
  
"Alright. I'll c-ya later Duo."  
  
"Ok. C-ya Quatre,"and he left the room.  
  
"Hey Duo,"said Trowa. "How's Quatre doing?"  
  
"Fine Trowa. I think he'll be up and out of bed soon. Probably in about a day."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Yeah. Then we wouldn't have to listen to Violet scream because Wufei's tryin' to scare her.  
  
"HEY! I HEARD THAT DUO!"screamed Wufei from the other room. Duo couldn't help but let out a slight giggle.  
  
"Hey guys,"it was Quatre,already up and on his feat!  
  
"Quatre,what are you doing out of bed?!"asked Trowa.  
  
"I feel fine Trowa."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Feel my head,"so he did. Suprisingly,it was fine!  
  
"My god. I guess that medicine really helped."  
  
"Don't worry about it,"said Heero. "I'm the one who sent for him,not you."  
  
"But I thought Trowa sent for him,"said Quatre.  
  
"Actually,I sent for Heero,and Heero thought it would be a good idea to bring Wufei along,"said Trowa.  
  
"Which didn't turn out to be such a great idea!"said Duo. "Thank god you're up!"said Wufei.  
  
"I've had enough with that child! She doesn't like me and I don't like her! I WILL NEVER LIKE WOMEN! Just get her away from me!"  
  
He shoved Violet to Quatre and left. "And I guess he was right,"said Duo.  
  
"And I'll have to agree with him,"said Heero.  
  
"Well,its not the first time."  
  
"Just be happy it was something we didn't agree on,"he whispered. "Or I probably would've killed you."  
  
He shook his head. "Why does it always have to be me?!"  
  
Trowa put his hand on Duo's shoulder, "Hey. Just be glad he didn't kill you."  
  
"That's because he can't!"  
  
Trowa but his hand over Duo's mouth.  
  
"What was that?!"Heero asked,bewildered.  
  
"Umm,huh,nothing Heero."  
  
He walked over to Duo. Trowa put his hand away from Duo's mouth. "If you say something like that again,you might get it,"and walked away. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Well,thank you Trowa for just about getting me killed. I did not appreciate that."  
  
"Well,it's the only thing I could do from keeping Heero to kill you. You should be lucky you're still alive!  
  
"Will you two just please stop and just get on with it?"asked Quatre. "You both have good points,but can you please save it for later?"  
  
"Sure. I'm sorry Quatre."  
  
"I'm sorry too Quatre,"said Duo. "I wonder where he went anyways."  
  
"Probably to work."  
  
"Do you think he'll be back? I mean,not that it's any of my business."  
  
"He probably will Duo."  
  
"I got some exciting news for you guys."  
  
"What is it Duo?!"Quatre asked,kinda surprised.  
  
"I'm proposing to Hilde tonight."  
  
"Oh Duo! That's wonderful!"  
  
"Congratulations Duo!"said Trowa.  
  
"Thanks guys. Yep...I got her the ring and everything. And I'm gonna ask her tonight at dinner."  
  
"But where did you get the ring?"  
  
"A jewelry store silly. I have enough money to get something that was actually pretty expensive."  
  
"Oh,right! I'm sorry. I should've known. So do you guys know when you'll be getting married?"  
  
"Trowa...people usually decide after the man proposes to the woman."  
  
"Oh,I'm sorry. I should've known that too. I guess my head hasn't been where to should be for the last 3 weeks."  
  
"It's alright. It's all good. I need to be leaving soon anyways. C- ya guys!"and he left the house.  
  
It had been two days since Duo left. But there was still no word from him and Quatre was starting to get a little bit worried and mad.  
  
"I just wish he would tell us if she said yes or no,"said Quatre.  
  
"I bet she said yes Quatre. That's probably why he's taking so long,"said Trowa. "I wouldn't worry about it. We're all living different and seperate lives now. Duo'll call us when he wants too. He's probably having to get his shedule and planning ready for the wedding."but then something strange happened. It was a cry of a baby. But it wasn't coming from Quatre's room. It was coming from...Trowa's!  
  
"Trowa,that doesn't happen to be Violet's voice,does it?"  
  
"Ummmm...."  
  
"Stop hiding stuff from me Trowa. Please, just tell me what it is."  
  
"Come with me,"he grabbed Quatre's hand and they ran upstairs.  
  
"Oh my god Trowa! She's beautiful!"Quatre said suprised and Trowa showed him the baby that he had found and be hiding under his bed. "But why did you keep her hidden?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to make the work any harder for you guys. Especially Heero."  
  
"Well,what's her name?"  
  
"Her name is Midii."  
  
"That's such a beautiful name Trowa. But where did you find her?"  
  
"I found her by the house about 4 days ago. Everyone was sleeping so I though I'd take her in."  
  
"But who would do such a thing?!"  
  
"I have no idea Quatre. I have no idea."  
  
"It's alright Trowa. At least she has someone to care for her."  
  
"Thanks Quatre. But can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure! You can ask me anything!"  
  
"Thanks. Do you mind helping me? I mean,helping me to take care of her?"  
  
"I would love to Trowa. That wouldn't be a probably."  
  
"Thanks Quatre."  
  
"HELLO!! DOES ANYONE KNOW I'M HERE?!"it was Duo,on the screen.  
  
"Duo! You finally called!"said an excited Quatre.  
  
"Why wouldn't I? I'm sorry I took so long. Hilde and I had a hell of a time trying to find when we were going to have the wedding."  
  
"Just as Trowa predicted. So,she said yes,I'm guessing?"  
  
"Oh,why wouldn't she? She's loved me ever since the day she met me."  
  
He laughed. "I guess you're right. So,when is the wedding?"  
  
"October 21st. About 3 months and 4 days from now. So put is on your calander."  
  
"I wouldn't forget! I'll tell Trowa too."  
  
"Good. Do you mind if I talk to him?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind it at all Duo. I bet he would be happy to hear from you. Hang on,"and he left the room. "Hey Trowa! Duo wants to talk to you!  
  
"Can you do me a favor?"he asked.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Take care of Midii for me, just for a while,ok?"  
  
"I'd be glad to Trowa."  
  
"Thank you Quatre,"and he left the room.  
  
Quatre looked at Midii. Her face is just so beautiful,he thought. Who would do such a thing? I just wish that people would stop trying to kill their children and leaving them on the streets to rot. It's just like hell these days. Trowa and I found 2 beautiful children by the house and a riverbank and the parents are not even doing anything about it. Well,we had to kill Violet's father. But what about Midii's mother and father? Are they going to come back for her,and then we have to kill them too? This is just bullshit. He looked at Midii again. Her eyes had finally opened and were staying at Quatre. Those beautiful eyes,he thought. They almost look like Trowa's.  
  
"Quatre! Duo would like to talk to you again,"Trowa said as he ran upstairs. "She's up and hasn't made a sound. Wow. This is going to be easy to raise her. Thank you so much Quatre."  
  
"It's not a problem Trowa. I'm just glad to be of service."  
  
"And I thank you for that."  
  
"Well,I'll go and talk to Duo. I'll be back in a little while Trowa,"and he left the room.  
  
"So Trowa found a baby this time?"Duo asked.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"He told me. I guess he isn't as shy as I thought."  
  
"Trowa's never shy anymore. Well,sometimes at least."  
  
"Ya got that right. So,does Heero know about Trowa's news?"  
  
"No. You've been the first one to call us in about 3 days."  
  
"Oh. No call from Heero? That seems wierd. I guess he's been busy at school. Don't push him or you'll probably just get on his bad side. He'll call you when he's got the time. Don't worry about it."  
  
"I know. I kinda figured that too. I'm not worrying about it. I just wish you guys would call us more often."  
  
"Well,ya know what Wufei is doing,so I wouldn't expect a call from him any time soon!"  
  
"Yeah,I see your point there."  
  
"So how's Violet?"  
  
"She's alright. She happy that I'm back on my feet and that I can help her and stuff. I don't know much about children,so you'll have to forgive me for saying that!"  
  
He laughed. "I know. None of us know anything about kids Quatre. But just remember one thing: That's what we were once. Little kids roaming the streets or living at home. Some of us just made and fought in mobile suits. But we were still children. And that doesn't change anything."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm just really speechless. I have to leave Wednesday for another meeting,so do you mind watching Violet for me?"  
  
"I would not mind at all. Actually,I'd love too. I'll bring Hilde with me. Is that ok?"  
  
"That's fine! She's a girl so that would be easy for Hilde."  
  
"For Hilde,anything is easy. I'm really sorry that I'm changing the subject,but did huh....did Trowa tell you were he found the baby?"  
  
"No. He's just had it with him upstairs. I keep wondering how she's been living here. Especially since Trowa's been keeping her under a blanket."  
  
"Yeah,I know. That would be very difficult. Well buddy,I have to go. Hilde's going to get home soon and I need to tell her what you told me."  
  
"That's ok. I need to talk to Trowa anyways."  
  
"Well,that makes us even then."  
  
"Yeah. I guess so."  
  
"Well,c-ya later Quatre."  
  
"Bye Duo!"and the screen clicked off.  
  
"So,how is Duo doing?"Trowa asked as Quatre came into the kitchen.  
  
"He's doing fine. I asked him to do a favor for me."  
  
"What?  
  
"I asked to tell Hilde to take care of the girls. Well,especially when we're out in a battle."  
  
"You do have a good point there. But what did Duo say about that?"  
  
"He said it was fine."  
  
"Good. Then I think it's a fine idea."  
  
He smiled. "Thank you Trowa."  
  
"No problem. Was Duo excited that I...well...you know what I mean."  
  
"He was very nice about it. But I don't really think excited is the word. But he was happy though."  
  
"Knowing him. But I wonder how Heero's going to take the news of this."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it. He was very nice to me when I told them I found Violet."  
  
"Yeah. But that was about 3 months ago Quatre. Things could've changed."  
  
"Well,I hope not."  
  
"Me niether. But he'll know what I'll do if he tries to kill any of us."  
  
"Oh Trowa. Thing's will be just fine. He's not going to try to kill any of us."  
  
Trowa sat down is chair,exhausted. "I know. I'm sorry Quatre. I guess I should been thinking of what I told you. Like,not to worry."  
  
"I know how hard it is Trowa. But think about how many people have come to help us. Even Heero will. I just know it."  
  
"I hope you're right. I just hope that no one tries to declare war on us. I don't want to be figthing at a bad time."  
  
"Neither do I Trowa...neither do I. But I think that everything will be fine. I'm just glad that we have someone who wants to help us."  
  
"Oh. Duo? Yeah,I'm glad about that too. But yet,he's about to get married."  
  
"And I wonder how that's going to go."  
  
"Well,we are invited. So we should know."  
  
"Yeah. You do have a point there."  
  
"Are you still worried about Heero knowing about Midii?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"Oh. Alright. Yes,I am very scared. I just can't seem to get it out of my head."  
  
"Yeah,but remember they way he acted when I told him about Violet?"he asked again.  
  
"Yeah,but I just don't know if he'll....wait a sec...didn't we already talk about this subject?"  
  
"Ummmm...yes."  
  
He couldn't do anything but laugh. "I guess time really flies when you're talking to someone else."  
  
"I guess so!"  
  
"Hey Quatre?"  
  
"Yes Trowa?"  
  
"Did Duo say anything about Heero finding out about Midii?"  
  
"Oh Trowa! I promise that Heero will like Midii. I think you just have to think of something else for a while. I don't want you to keep thinking about this anymore."'  
  
He sat down in his chair with exhaust. "I'm sorry Quatre. I'll try to think of something else for a while."  
  
"Good,"but their conversation was interrupted by the sound of crying. It was Midii and Violet.  
  
"Well,I guess that kinda ruined it! Well,let's go Trowa!"  
  
"Coming Quatre,"and they went upstairs to take care of Midii and Violet. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
It had been a week since Trowa had told Quatre and Duo about his discovery on Midii. Heero still hadn't called,which was a very good relief sign for Trowa. But Quatre thought that he was just to worried about what Heero would think of Midii. I just wish he would stop worrying so much,he thought. He just looks like a helpless wreak. I just wish there was something I could do to help him. But soon enough,Heero had called. And Quatre told him about Trowa finding Midii.  
  
"Another child?"Heero asked.  
  
"Yes. Her name is Midii. She's been here for...well,I don't really know that. Trowa's been keeping her hidden for a while."  
  
"Wow...How long?"  
  
"For probably about 5 months. I have no idea."  
  
"No wonder he was so...wierd the last time I saw him. Well,I guess I should come over and see her."  
  
"You mean you aren't mad?"  
  
"Quatre,whoever said I was mad? Yes,the truth is,I have changed in the last 2 years. We all have. Now,can I come over or not?"  
  
"We'd love you too."  
  
"Great. I'll see you 2 tomorrow around 10:00 in the morning. C-ya Quatre."  
  
"Bye Heero!"and the screen clicked off.  
  
"HEERO'S COMING OVER?!"Trowa screamed after Quatre told him the news.  
  
"Oh Trowa. Come off it. He wasn't mad at all. Actaully,he seemed pretty happy about it."  
  
"And that's the thing that scares me. What if he does like her?"  
  
"It's not like he's chosing a girlfriend Trowa."  
  
"Yeah,because he already has one."  
  
"See what I mean? Trust me Trowa. Things are going to be fine. I just think your waaaay to stressed out about this. Just be calm. Heero is going to love Midii."  
  
He sat in his chair in exhaust. "I just hope you're right Quatre."  
  
"Remember what I said Trowa? If Heero likes Violet,then he'll definitely love Midii. What's not to like about her? She has a wonderful smile and her eyes are beautiful. Heero couldn't say he doesn't like her."  
  
"I guess you do have a point Quatre."  
  
"Good. Now let's get to bed. Heero's coming at 10:00 if you like it or not."  
  
He laughed. "Oh alright. But if you see me with baggy eyes in the morning you know why."  
  
He smiled. "I'll be the first one to know Trowa."  
  
"Good,"and they went upstairs to get to bed.  
  
The next day arrived without surprise. Trowa got up around 7:00 (without any dark circles under his eyes.),and Quatre got up around 8:00.  
  
"I guess Midii and Violet were happy,"said Quatre. "I didn't hear a peep out of them at all last night."  
  
"Good. I didn't want to stay up until 4:30 taking care of her. I would be really tired if I did."  
  
"Yeah,me too. Violet cries really loud."  
  
"Yeah,I know. How long until Heero gets here?"  
  
"1 hour and 30 minutes Trowa. You've got enough time to get some breakfast and get ready."  
  
"I hope."  
  
Quatre shook his head. "What did I tell you yesterday Trowa? Heero is--."  
  
"Going to love Midii. I know that. That's not what I'm worried about. I'm a nervous wreak this morning because I got up to late."  
  
"Trowa,I'll make breakfast and you get ready."  
  
"Thank you so much Quatre."  
  
"No problem Trowa. I'm glad that I could be of some help."  
  
"You're all the help I can get right now,"and he went upstairs to get ready.  
  
Trowa has not stopped thinking about this for 3 days now,he thought. I just wish someone,rather than me,could tell him that Heero will like Midii. She is such a beautiful child. Heero will not just like her;he'll love her. Trowa's acting the same way I was when I found Violet. But Heero and the other pilots loved her and took care of her while I was sick. Well,at least I hope that Trowa doesn't get sick. But still...we all cared about her. And I bet all of them will care about Midii too. I just know it...  
  
10:00 finally came and a car drove into the driveway. It's Heero, thought Trowa. Well,here goes nothing.  
  
Well,actually,Heero wasn't alone. Duo and Hilde had also came with him!  
  
"Wow! We weren't expecting all 3 of you!"said Quatre. "We only thought Heero was coming!"  
  
"Yeah...well,Heero thought Hilde and I should come alone too,"said Duo. "Hilde really wanted to see the kids. Where's Trowa?"  
  
"Upstairs with Midii."  
  
"Great. Well,do you mind if we head up there first?"  
  
"Sure. Well,let's go then,"and they went inside."  
  
The 4 of them found Trowa upstairs craddling Midii in his arms.  
  
"Trowa?"asked Heero. "Is that--?"  
  
"Midii. You wanna hold her?"  
  
"Sure. I'd love to."  
  
Trowa lifted Midii up and gave her to Heero. "What do you think?"after there was about 3 minutes of silence.  
  
"I think she's beautiful Trowa. I'm glad I could come and see her. My god. She looks just like you."  
  
"She does?"  
  
"Yes. She has the exact some eye color as you. And your facial expression look almost the same. But god. She's beautiful."  
  
"Thank you Heero."  
  
He looked at Trowa. "So,have you found the parents yet?"  
  
"No. No identification what so ever."  
  
"My god. That's twice that this has happened."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But I think you should keep her."  
  
"You do?!"  
  
"Yeah. I mean,look at her. You could get to be really good at this Trowa."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean,why not? The rest of us pilots will come over when we can. And I bet Relena would like to."  
  
"And Miss Noin and Sally,"said Quatre.  
  
"Good point Quatre."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Whaddya say Trowa? Are you going to keep her?"  
  
My god,thought Trowa. Heero wants me to actually keep this child. But what if I'm a horrible parent? Well,I guess I can't say no. She's just to beautiful. "Oh,alright. I'll keep her."  
  
"Good. I wouldn't want you to have to get rid of her. Then I might have to kill you."  
  
Now that is the Heero I know,he thought. Thank god!  
  
Heero,Hilde,and Duo stayed for another 4 hours,then they left to go back home. Trowa and Quatre were so happy and relieved that Heero liked Midii. Trowa was still a speechless at times,but at least everything was going to be ok.  
  
"Well,I guess you have nothing to worry about,"said Quatre.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just glad that Heero didn't try to kill me."  
  
"He wouldn't've because Duo was standing right beside him."  
  
"You do have a point. But we all know that Heero would've tried to kill Duo too."  
  
"That is true. But now that's all over and we shouldn't have to worry about who is getting killed or not."  
  
"Thanks Quatre for helping me out there."  
  
He smiled. "No problem Trowa. I'm glad I could be of some help."  
  
"Oh,it was more than some help Quatre. And I think Midii really like Heero. I didn't hear a peep out of her when they came."  
  
"Yeah. And she just stared and smiled at Heero. It was kind of freaky."  
  
"Yeah,I know. But at least that is all over with. And we don't have to worry about it."  
  
"I know,"but their converstation was interuppted by the cries of the girls. "Well,I guess that means that we have a job to do. Let's go Quatre," and they went upstairs.  
  
The next 4 days went by really fast. Trowa and Quatre got calls from Heero and Duo frequently(mostly about to see if Trowa or Quatre needed someone to baby-sit Midii and Violet.). But something was happening that the gundam pilots didn't know about. It was another war.  
  
"Trowa,I think you should stay in bed,"Quatre said. "You haven't had any sleep in about 3 weeks. You need to get some rest."  
  
"I'm fine Quatre."  
  
"No you're not Trowa. Please go upstairs and get some more sleep. Heero isn't going to be here until 1:30. It's only 7:30. Please,just get some sleep."  
  
"Oh,alright,"and he went back upstairs.  
  
What has gotten into his head isn't good,he thought. He's barely getting any sleep and he's working way to much. I know raising Midii is a big responsiblity,but he needs to get more sleep. He looks feverish too. I just wish he would get some more sleep so he wouldn't look like he's sick.  
  
"Hey Quatre,"it was Heero. "Where's Trowa?"  
  
"He's upstairs sleeping. I wanted him to get some more sleep."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"He looks feverish too."  
  
"Well,that's good. How are the girls?"  
  
"Good. But Midii's been crying a lot. I think it's a sign she might be sick too. I'm not sure. Violet is doing fine. She'll be turning 1 in about 18 days."  
  
"That's good. I'll sure be there for her birthday. And so will Duo and Wufei."  
  
He smiled in surprise. "Thanks Heero!"  
  
"No problem. Are they up yet?"  
  
"No. But I think that Violet might be getting up soon,so I'd better go and check on on her."  
  
"That's fine. Well,c-ya Quatre,"and the screen clicked off.  
  
Well,I'm glad that Heero's been calling for often,he thought. I just wish he and Duo would come over more often than call. It just doesn't seem like they're really here.  
  
"Quatre,who was that?"Trowa asked as he came back downstairs.  
  
"It was Heero Trowa."  
  
"Oh,that's good."  
  
He shook his head. "Trowa,you were only in bed for 30 minutes. Please go back upstairs and try to get some sleep until at least 9:30."  
  
"Alright. I'll at least try to,"and he went back upstairs.  
  
Heero came around 1:30. Trowa was still asleep so Heero and Quatre didn't go upstairs for a while.  
  
"I'm up,"said Trowa who had finally got up. He looked at Heero "I'm sorry. I forgot you were coming."  
  
"It's ok Trowa. Don't worry about it,"said Heero.  
  
"Is Midii up yet?"  
  
"I just put her and Violet down for a nap,but you can come and visit with us Trowa,"said Quatre.  
  
"Thanks,but I need to go check on Midii,"and he went back upstairs.  
  
Quatre sat back down in his chair with exhaust. "I'm still trying to figure out what his problem is and why he has barely gotten any sleep. And I've figured out that it isn't because of work."  
  
"I bet it's because he's raising Midii,"said Duo. "And I bet raising Violet is really hard because you have to run the L4 colonies."  
  
"Naw. It's actually been alright since the last time I was sick. I've had last paperwork than usual."  
  
"That's good. I wouldn't be able to stand raising a kid and having to run all these colonies at one time. They would probably banish me!"  
  
Quatre couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm sorry! It's just the way you said it. I'm really sorry!"  
  
He smiled. "Hey,it's ok. At least I could make someone laugh. I haven't heard anyone laugh like that for a while."  
  
He looked at Heero. "Heero,do you think that Midii's parents will figure out that someone as her?"  
  
"I don't know Quatre,"he said.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about what happened to Violet,and I don't want the same thing to happen to Midii and have Trowa went through what I had to go through."  
  
He smiled. "I see what you mean Quatre. None of us do. But I really doubt it."  
  
"I just don't want to have another war. I don't think I can really stand having to fight and kill people anymore. It just isn't right. And what these people are doing to their children is just wrong. I love Violet. But yet,I had to kill someone just to keep her. Will Trowa have to do that too?  
  
Duo put his hand around Quatre's shoulder and they looked eye to eye. "We promise that everything's going to be ok Quatre. We promise that we won't let anyone hurt you,Trowa,Violet,or Midii. We love you all and we probably wouldn't know what to do if one of you died. It would be just horrible. Midii and Violet are part of our gundam pilot,but we don't what them to go through the same things we went through when we had to fight in the miserable war. We don't want them to get hurt or killed. But if another war comes,we can't help that. But I can tell you one thing:We will be ok."  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That was the most lovely speech I've ever heard. I just wish Trowa was here so he could've heard it."  
  
"Don't worry. I was standing right by the door,"it was Trowa!  
  
"Trowa! Thank god."  
  
"I have to say that your speech was also very lovely Duo. Where did you think of that?"  
  
"Well,I just came up with it right at the top of my head I guess,"he said.  
  
"And everything you said was right and very....oh,I don't know how to say it. I guess the word I'm looking for is...oh god. Probably just how much saying you put in the paragraph."  
  
He smiled sheeplishly. "Thanks Trowa. I just wanted to say something that would actually means something. And it's because we were all living in this miserable war and couldn't even choose which side to fight on because it almost seemed like everyone was never on our side and we had to kill people that got in our way,and I just can't stand that anymore. It's bullshit."  
  
"We know that Duo,"said Quatre. "And I think all of us agree with what you're saying. And I love that fact that you say that you don't want Violet and Midii to live up to what we had to. What if we have another war?  
  
"Oh Quatre. I don't know. I don't think any of will. If another war starts,then we have to fight. We have no choice."  
  
"But what about the girls? We don't want them to live up to what we had too,like you said."  
  
"Believe it or not Quatre,"said Heero, "they probably will live up to war if we have another war. Everyone will. It's always been like that with war. If someone in your family had to fight,then so will you."  
  
"My father didn't want to fight. I had too."  
  
"And I understand that Quatre..."he was silent for a while.  
  
"What is it Heero?"  
  
"Quatre,you know what it's like to have a family. You have a ton of money and you get to run the largest colony in outer space. But you fight because you want people to stop fighting,am I right"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why do you still want to fight?"  
  
Quatre couldn't believe what Heero had just said. Heero usually doesn't say these things,he thought. So why is that all of a sudden,a family has to do with how we fight? "I fight because I don't want war. I fight because I don't people to go through what we have to go through. But for some reason,people don't want that. They want to fight because the people in their families died and they want to do something. But that's not how my life was. No one in my family wanted me to go and fight. The only person who thought I was doing something right was my sister. And she died trying to save my life. After that,I went crazy and ended almost killing my best friend. But yet,didn't we all? Didn't we all have to end up just about killing someone? But why kill? Why hurt people who didn't do anything to you? Because some people just can't make up their minds. They don't know what side to take because they don't know which side is good and which side is bad. They want to make sure that the people supporting their homes,the colonies,and even the Earth. But we didn't care. We didn't take anybodies side really. We didn't have many allies at the time. Why? Because we continued to fight for peace. And now,if someone or something starts another war,we might have to fight for peace. We don't have a choice. It's what we do."  
  
Everyone just looked at Quatre in surprise. Even though he had mad speeches before,we usually didn't say something that was this long,especially in front of his fellow gundam pilots. Trowa was in total shock! Maybe Quatre is right,he thought. We don't have many allies,and we usually do kill each other,even if it's our best friend. But no one wants war and I don't want Midii to fight and try to get herself killed. So what must I do? Stop fighting all together? It just isn't fair...  
  
White Reflection I feel your love reflection  
  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
  
Egaite harukana  
  
"Never ending story"  
  
Kanashimi mo itami mo furikuru you ni habataku  
  
Anata ga kureta tsubasa wo kono mune ni hirogete.  
  
Aa, kakagaenai ai no kodou wo  
  
Setsunaku kuruoshiku kanjiteitai  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Atsuku yume wo kasanete  
  
Ayamachi wo sorezuni motome au seishun!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
  
Egaite harukana "Never ending story"  
  
Afuredasu omoi wo suhada de sotto tsutaeru  
  
Yasashiku nareru tsuyosa wo dakishimeru mitai ni.  
  
Aa, hageshiku yureugoku jidai wo  
  
Kedakaku shinayaka ni koete yukitai  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Yurushiaeru shinjitsu kuchizuke  
  
Kawashitara mou nani mo iranai!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Akiramenai jounetsu  
  
Shinjite tsuranuku  
  
"Never ending story"  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Atsuku yume wo kasanete  
  
Ayamachi wo sorezuni motome au seishun!  
  
I feel your love reflection  
  
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni  
  
Egaite harukana  
  
"Never ending story" 


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue to story  
  
Heero,Duo,and Hilde left around 8:00 that night. Heero was a little bit surprised about the speeches that Duo and Quatre had made today. But I'm going to continue fighting,he thought. That's what I'm supposed to do. Even if I have to kill myself. I have to fight. I don't enjoy fighting. No! Not one bit! I can't stand the fact that killing people is in my blood. But that's what I was brought upon and I cannot stop. I have accept my mission or it'll be like playing the cards on the table. It's just as cheap as my life is.  
  
"Trowa?"asked Quatre.  
  
"Yes Little Angel?"  
  
"Do you think that we'll have to fight again for what we believe is right?"  
  
"Oh Quatre. Just like Duo said,I don't know. I don't want war as much as you do. But sometimes,we just don't know what's going to happen in life."  
  
"I just wish I knew."  
  
"No you wouldn't."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Trust me Quatre. You probably don't want to know what's going to happen to our future. Especially if it's filled with only miserable wars."  
  
"Maybe you're right Trowa. I just can't hope that some like that doesn't happen."  
  
"But we don't know Quatre. And we might never know..."  
  
End of 1st Story 


End file.
